In Good Faith
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander wants Spike to help with patrol.


Title: In Good Faith

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating:

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander wants Spike to help with patrol.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #541 from tamingthemuse- In Good Faith

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander had to be going insane if he thought his newest idea was a good one. If he had told any of the other Scooby's the would have thought he was possessed... again. He was about to make a deal with a devil. A blue eyed, blonde haired devil. It wasn't because he necessarily wanted to but because he felt like it would be good for everyone.

Which was why Xander was standing outside of Spike's crypt trying to find the courage to actually knock. After ten minutes of stand there Xander knocked hard three times saying 'ouch' because his knuckles got scraped up by the cement. The door opened a little preventing the sun from getting into the crypt. Xander counted to ten giving Spike enough time to get into the shadows before pushing the door the rest of the way open.

"What are you doing here, whelp?" Spike asked once Xander closed the door behind him.

"I've come with a proposition," Xander answered. He set down the cooler he had been carrying at his feet.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Proposition?"

"Yeah, I want you to help with the nightly patrol so Buffy can have some time to have a semi normal life," Xander said not beating around the bush. "Since we know you can still hurt demons you'd be a huge help to us. Buffy and Giles will never agree to just me, Willow and Tara going out by ourselves to do it." He saw that Spike was bored. "She deserves a break every now and then."

"I hear what the slayer gets out of this but I'm not hearing what I get out of it," Spike said. He flopped down on his chair. "So what do I get out of being a good samaritan?"

"I'll supply you with pigs blood. Two bags a day," Xander offered.

Spike stared Xander down. Though Spike would love to have more than two bags a day it was a good deal for him considering he wouldn't actually be needed every night. "How do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?"

"The same way I know I don't know if you'll keep yours but..." Xander picked up the cooler again. "I thought I'd bring you some blood of a show in good faith." He handed it over to Spike when Spike made no move to grab it.

Spike opened it and saw five bags of blood. "And I don't owe you anything for this?"

"In good faith," Xander repeated. "Think about it at least?"

"What makes you think they'll even want my help?" Spike asked curiously. "I'm not exactly on anyone's Christmas Card list at the moment."

Xander gave Spike a 'duh' look. "You're an evil, souless vampire, Spike remember? I'm sure you could come up with some kind of believable lie."

"Flattery will get you no where," Spike said, though his chest did puff out a little.

"So you'll think about my offer?" Xander asked curiously.

Spike looked at the blood again. He was definitely in need of it but did he really want to work with the slayer and her groupies? "I'll think about. If I agree you have grow a pair and stand up to your friends if they don't want my help. I'm not going to beg them to let me help for a few bags of blood a week."

Xander nodded in understanding. "I will. I'll leave you alone." He turned and headed back out the way he came. Before opening the door though he spoke again. "Thanks. I know you're only doing this for the blood and don't care about Buffy or any of us but I appreicate you thinking about my offer. Buffy's the only one out of all of us that have a family that cares about her. They should be able to have some time together instead of Buffy having to go out nightly in case there are stray vampires roaming." When Spike didn't say anything Xander continued. "I'll see you later."

When Xander was long gone Spike stood from his chair and threw four of the baggies into his little cooler before tearing his teeth into the fifth. While he drained it he thought about Xander. The kid still annoyed the crap out of him but he had to respect him for wanting to help the people he considered family. Xander reminded Spike of himself, he would have done everything to protect Drusilla. Including teaming up with the enemy and Xander was now doing the same thing. Maybe Xander wasn't so bad. Though Spike would never actually say that out loud. He was the big badafter all.

The End


End file.
